In general, a tent is a temporary residence fixed to the ground which is configured to provide a shield against the elements and environment. A tent can be disassembled into a several component pieces at any time and transported to another location. Assembled on site, a tent can be rapidly and conveniently erected after a user has become familiarized with the assembly method and the components of the tent.
Conventional tents utilize a sub-optimal configuration to fix the tent's support legs. One conventional apparatus to fix a tent's support legs involves inserting a ‘P’-shaped connection member into an end of a tent frame leg and inserting a ‘P’-shaped connection member into an end of the frame. This is disadvantageous as the tent is relatively difficult to erect, and can be easily dismantled when the tent legs are not firmly secured or a strong wind occurs. Another conventional apparatus directly locks the tent leg into an end of the tent frame leg using a connection member. However, this is also unsatisfactory because it is relatively difficult to erect and disassemble, and furthermore easily becomes unintentionally dismantled when the tent legs are not firmly secured or are subjected to wind. Given this background, improved structures for fixing tent support legs are needed in the art.
The information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.